gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Throne
This event is one of the four Airship Gumball Events and combines airship battles and mazes. Access To have access to this event, you need to have unlocked airships and at least 100k energy. If you meet the requirements and the event is ongoing, your first sky exploration should make you approach the event. After that, you can return to it by clicking on the floating city icon that will appear on your mini-map. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Some of the previous runs of this event: *Autumn 2019 (exact dates?) (Gawaine) *May 12, 2019 (Gaheris) *November 6, 2018 (Gawaine) *September 10 to 17, 2018 (Galahad) *July 2018 *November 3 to 10, 2017 *September 21 to 28, 2017 Overall info Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Knights of the Round fragments and Eternal Throne (Airship) airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. Since the Event always lasts 7 days, getting the max amount means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Gumballs *Gaheris *Lamorak *Galahad *Gawaine *Lancelot *King Arthur The event occurs every 2 months (give or take a week or two) and the gumball fragments offered as reward for the score rotate in the order listed above. Sky Sky Enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. When you defeat a knight, you will either get an extra reward (on top of what is listed above) of 10 badges or be offered the opportunity to follow the defeated knight into a maze for 1 vigor. See below for details. Runes Once a day, you can ask the Merlyn for an orange rune to be used automatically in your next event fight. You also get one rune when you fail a fight multiple times in raw. The number of fails needed to get a rune vary but it is usually in the range 3 to 5. 'Mazes' Entering the maze costs 1 vigor. If you fail to complete the maze it will disappear and you will not be able to re-enter it until you defeat that knight again and get offered the chance again. If you have already completed the maze in this or a previous run of the event, you can choose to raid instead of going inside. This would however usually not be a good idea as it won't let you do the side tasks like the lifting of the sword. Maze Enemies Various Occurrences Pillar of Honor (Floor 1-4) Can be destroyed for a piece of the Knight's Suit or activated (once the floor is cleared) for a Attack +5 boost. The pillar cannot be targeted directly for attacks or spells. Ways to destroy it: * AoE spells like Death Ripple or spells with extra random targets like Meteor Shower * Attacks from Allies (using Zergling Eggs or Shadow Warrior or ...) * Anything that can do splash damage like Night Blades * Anything that can cast a random target damage spell like Hand of Balrog (Artifact) Be aware that your effect needs to carry a little bit of punch. Exact damage required is unknown but probably upward of 50. Pillar of Honor (Last Floor) Can be destroyed or activated after killing Boss for 1 medal. If activated while wearing a full Knight's Suit, reward is 5 fragments for the Boss related Gumball. This is replaced by 5 medals if you have already received fragments for this Gumball in this manner or through Raid during this instance of the event. Be aware that Area of Effect spells will destroy it and so will attacks from summoned allies. You can however freely use the Shadow Warrior title as killing the Boss will not generate a Dark Soul. Holy Cup Unknown use, will reject you and give 1 ATK and 10 HP unless you use the Round Table Gumballs as your main (if you do, you'll get 5 ATK and 50 HP instead). With Galahad as main, it seems that the presence of the Holy Cup is ensured and Galahad will receive 5 (once ever). Future runs with Galahad, even in a different instance of the event, will grant instead a treasure slot version of the Holy Cup that gives Attack+10, HP+100 and +20% to all spell effects. Lake Fairy Talk to and receive Lake Sword (Treasure slot: attack +10, Hit points +100, When attacking, consumes 30 MP to deal 100% extra damage.) Sword in the Stone This is an item that you can 'pull', and will keep the distance you pull between dungeons. The distance you pull corresponds to the amount of attack power you have when you pull. At 300mm the sword will be pulled out of the stone: you receive a sword that installs at the root of the world tree when you exit the maze. This sword reduces the repair cost of artifacts by 5%. Pull distance equals 1 per every 10 attack. The sword will not appear again after you have pulled it from the stone, not even in future instances of the event. The sword can also be pulled directly if you use King Arthur as Main. Once fully pulled out, you receive a Sword in the Stone that will show up at the bottom of the World Tree. See also the Maze Tips section. Strange Room If you search the Chessboard, you have to fight Mordred Gumball and Merlin Gumball. (Tip: Timestill + Shuriken works well. The two can also be killed with a non-targeting damage skill like Death Ripple before searching the board!) When you defeated both Mordred and Merlin, search Chessboard again to get Diamond Statue (Use: Gain 2 ) once per event. On subsequent runs get one of the Chess statues like Lifeguard Statue or Statue of the Queen. Maze Rewards Rewards are as follow: * for defeating Boss * for defeating boss (depending on the maze, identical to the raid rewards) * or or from last floor Pillar * On average, about per non-boss floor if you kill all the enemies. * Once ever: Sword in the Stone (see above) * Once ever: with Galahad as main (see above) * Once per event: from Strange Room One way to maximize badges is to have Lamp as main and use Magic Carpet and Portal of Earth after clearing floor 4. Raid Rewards On top of the rewards specified in the table below, each raid will also give: * 5 fragments or 5 medals. (These are the *same* fragments that you can receive once per event per knight through the pillars) * A chance to receive 2 (These are the *same* 2 gems that you can receive once per event via the chessboard) All in all, if you already own the Sword in the Stone, raids give as much a reward as a 'basic' maze run without fioritures. Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes * Number of badges required to trade changes between events. Score Rewards The second event run had Gawaine fragments. The first event run had Galahad fragments. Tips Shop Tips * Buying Gaheris and King Arthur first make sense as with them together in a team, Round Table Conference will net you very good Equipment Suits. * As you get to the point where you can actually finish some statue, it makes sense to plan ahead and do some maths to avoid ending too often getting 120 for a Knight of the Round that you no longer need. To this effect, remember that the rewarded fragments from event to event are in a specific order: 1st is the gumball at top left in the event shop, then bottom left, then top of second column,... Sky Tips * You will get one assistance from Merlin each day, use it wisely! * Merlin will also give you a rune after you fail a fight repeatedly (exact number of fails required is randomized, almost always between 2 and 5) * You can revive during a fight using gems (3, 6, 9, 12, 15 consecutively). * All your Celestial Titles are active. It is therefore best to push your exploration and learn all the titles you can (including Fire Bender and Oracle). Maze Tips * Boss Galahad will dispel buffs but somehow Blue Shark's Crime-Cracker escapes this. * Don't bother trying to get VIP gift box (e.g. through a parasite), each VIP gift box gives a disappointing 5 Roasted Meat * I found that Blue Shark + Night Knight & a Parasite on a baby with +20/30 Attack & Hand of Balrog (Artifact) works for every maze and works wonders for the Sword in the stone and for the pillars. (Just un-equip the artefact in exchange for the full Knight's Suit before entering floor 5. You might have to do a simple S/L and use a night blade if the Hand didn't proc and you forgot to use a blade on the last foe of a floor) * For the Sword in the Stone', Werewolf Potion (used thrice at start of floor) can be useful. Blue Shark with his Sheriff Honor Certificate is also common here and stacks with the Werewolf Potion. * Great Elf King works but will not target the pillar. Elf's Arrows simply cannot be used. * Easy N00b build, melee main for HP and Atk build. Soul link Warlock for totems, save totems for boss. Game over. Category:Events